the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Primordial Deities
The Primordial Deities are deities are are woven into the fabric of the physical and metaphysical Multiverse. There are seven of them and they exist as concepts such as starlight, gravity, emotions and life. Uranus and Gaia were responsible for the creation of the titans, who in turn created many other deities across the Multiverse. Kronos, one of the titans, railed against Uranus and fractured him and thus created the various Realms, planes of existence and alternate realities. Nyx is the darkness of the Multiverse while her sister Hemera is the light of stars and netherstars. Eros is the essence of emotions, while Gaia is life. Uranus is reality and the boundaries between realities. Erebus is physics and finally Tartarus is the goal in which Chaos and Entropy are contained and would later become the dominion of Memnoch. Description Appearance The Primordial Deities have no normal shape that most deities might use. Instead they are part of the physical and metaphysical existence in which all things are contained - such as starlight or gravityLeg Post 50, Leg Page 3, Greek Legends, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Traits The Primordial Deities exist as various physical and metaphysical aspects of the Multiverse and the Realms. Each deity has their own unique aspects. The essences of the primordials is used by every deity or being that exists within them. Characters Nyx Nyx became the darkness that shrouded the entire Multiverse. Nyx is considered sister to Hemera. Hemera Hemera, became the light that breaks the darkness through starlight and netherlight. Hemera is considered sister to Nyx. Erebus Erebus became gravity, forces, spacetime, magnetism and all of the physics that binds the various universes together into coherence. Uranus Uranus became the barriers between universes, the astral plane, the realms of reality and dimensions that all existed in-and-out of the other deities. Eros Eros became love and emotions that would instil themselves upon the sentient creatures that would eventually come to live in the Multiverse, guiding their lives and creativity. Gaia Gaia became the worlds and the origins of life - the first cells and bacterias that would begin to evolve into complex organisms. Tartarus Tartarus became the prison - the gaoler - of Chaos, the force or being from which everything sprang and yet also threatens to destroy, and Entropy, the decay that Chaos includes. History Greek Legends Origin Existing within Chaos, that substance or entity from which everything would come to exist, were the Old Ones that were little more than concepts. But from Chaos came the Primordial Deities, which the Old Ones observed as the creatures became the very fabric of the Multiverse itself, their essences interwoven into physics and metaphysics. They were seven; Nyx, Hemera, Erebus, Uranus, Eros, Gaia and Tartarus. Tartarus came to imprison Chaos within itself and too, eventually, Entropy. The titans were created by the Primordial Deities Uranus and Gaia, Uranus representing reality and dimensions while Gaia was life. They then used the essences of their parents to continue the legacy of creation as they proceeded to create universes, galaxies and worlds across the Multiverse. They created other beings, including beings that would be considered deities. However the essence of Uranus, which was the structured and ordered nature of reality, railed against the unorganised and temperamental crafts of the titans. Urged on by the essence of Gaia, the bravest of the titans, Kronos, metaphorically slew Uranus and the nature of reality became fractured, creating dimensions, alternate realities and Realms with barriers separating them. Uranus, however, was not to be retired without a final say. He predicted that Kronos himself would, likewise, be overthrown by his own children. Kronos became paranoid. He and his sister, Rhea, had created many deities throughout the Multiverse and any of them could overthrow him. In his madness he ate his children - the deities he had created. He consumed them into himself where they remained trapped within an endless, cycling Narrative moment. The last of these gods, Rhea sought to hide from Kronos. Using Plotlines she was able to weave a Story for her son and hid him on a small, irrelevant world as an underdog hero - Earth. The deity would grow into the god known as Zeus. Notes Britt's Commentary "I wanted to create what I would consider to be 'true gods', beings beyond comprehension and without will or sapience. Entities barely capable of being called 'beings' and are more a matter of 'existence'. They are very loosely inspired by the names of the original Primordial DeitiesGreek Primordial Deities article, Wikipedia. of Greek MythologyGreek Mythology article, Wikipedia.. Some of the NeS versions have their aspects loosely influenced by their original counterparts. NyxNyx article, Wikipedia. is deity of the night in the original sources, while I altered this to be the blackness of the void of space. HemeraHemera article, Wikipedia. is Nyx' daughter in the sources and the deity of daytime, this was reworked as sister to Nyx and represents light given off by stars and netherstars, or other nether sources. GaiaGaia article, Wikipedia. is the personification of the EarthEarth article, Wikipedia. but in popular culture is commonly associated with life and therefore became the essence of life itself in her NeS counterpart. In the source material she and UranusUranus (mythology) article, Wikipedia. are also the parents of the titansTitan (mythology) article, Wikipedia.. Uranus' aspect was radically altered as he was originally god of the sky while in NeS he is reality and the walls of reality. ErebusErebus article, Wikipedia. is a minor character of Greek Mythology and is meant to be Nyx' son but is also a god of darkness. So in NeS his aspect is also radically changed, this time into physics, which is something few religions ever account for. ErosEros article, Wikipedia. was the deity of love in the original sources and that continues in his NeS counterpart but is extended to feelings and emotions in general." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Legends of the NeSiverse References Category:Organisation Category:Pantheon Category:Deities Category:Cosmic Deities